


Your Wish is My Command

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is a good fucking boyfriend, Keith stops when he knows something is wrong, M/M, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks, Smut, idk why I made this but I did, shiro suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro is waiting for his boyfriend in the black lion.





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for phantom limb sensation.
> 
> Also, edited it because one part was supposed to be tilted text but ao3 didn't keep the tilted text, so sorry if the format is a bit meh. (I originally uploaded this to wattpad and it actually keeps tilted text, so when I copy pasted this fic into ao3, it got rid of it).

Shiro tapped his foot on the floor of the black lion. Impatience was growing imminent as time passed. The paladins were all checked into a small inn on the outskirts of an alien town on an alien planet that Shiro would not attempt to pronounce the name of. He fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket that Keith had given him, what felt to be, ages ago. He decided to sit in the seat of the black lion, and he did so with a THUD since he lazily fell back into the chair. He could almost hear the lion scold him: 'Hey! What do you think you're doing?!'. Of course, he new it wasn't on and was most likely enjoying a long catnap, but he was so used to it after the countless amount time he spent in the astral plane. 

Shiro thought back to earlier when Keith had asked him to go to the black lion when nighttime hit. It was a brief, discreet, exchange. Keith didn't even ask him directly; he had simply put his hand on Shiro's shoulder and tucked a piece of paper into the former leader's only hand. He then walked off and went around to the back of the hotel inn. Shiro thought Keith might be in some form of trouble. After all, Keith had only done the same thing once before. It was when he had first enrolled at the garrison.

~Flashback~

"Keith, what's the paper for?" Shiro raised a questioning brow.

Keith kept his head down and waited for Shiro to open the folded piece of lined paper he had given him. Shiro did so slowly and looked to see Keith's reaction. He looked like he wanted to curl into a ball and disapear. Once Shiro had the note open, he read the chicken scratch hand writing. 'I got in trouble with Mrs.Tuckerson because I punched a kid that was making fun of my long hair'.

Shiro was taken aback. It wasn't even that bad, but Keith seemed so ashamed about it. He couldn't even speak about it! He put a hand on Keith's shoulder and Keith looked like he was going to jump out of his own skin. He turned his head up towards Shiro's gaze and his eyes seemed to be searching for something hidden in Shiro's own eyes. Shiro moved his hand from Keith's shoulder to the top of his head. Shiro mussed up his hair and Keith made a very confused face. Shiro withdrew his hand.

"Does Mrs.Tuckerson know that kid is bullying you?" Shiro wasn't angry and his voice sounded concerned.

Keith was not expecting that,"N-no,"

"Well, I'll talk to her. Next time though, go to the teacher. Kids like him aren't worth your time or punches. After all, would you want a twerp to be the reason you get kicked out? That would just let him have a leg up on you," Shiro patted Keith's head.

"I'm sorry," Keith was sure Shiro was somehow mad at him.

"You don't have to be," Shiro could tell Keith didn't want to disappoint him.

Instead of trying to ask Keith a bunch of questions, he pulled him into a hug, and Keith returned it after he was done being shocked,"Are you sure you're not mad or anything?" Keith questioned.

"Certain."

~Flashback End~

Shiro settled into the chair a bit more and debated on going back to his cozy, warm, room in the hotel inn. His plans soon changed when he heard the sound of someone entering the lion. He turned to the noise. It was Keith, of course, but he was finally out of his Blades of Marmora uniform. It was now replaced with some strangely earth-y attire. A black hooded jacket that was unzipped over a red flannel and some baggy blue jeans that fit his waist just right. He was also carrying a black duffel bag. Shiro could feel his heart skip at how Keith looked in the outfit.

"How long have you been waiting?" Keith asked.

"A little while," Shiro answered.

"Sorry about that. I was, uh, getting some things," Keith lifted the duffel bag up slightly.

"Well, what's up?"

"Uh, the sk-"

"No, I mean, why are we in your lion in the middle of the night?"

Keith looked down at his new shoes that Shiro didn't really notice earlier. They looked to be white converse.

"I wanted some us time," Keith huffed with a slight blush.

"Oh," Shiro was surprised. 

"Yeah," 

The atmosphere grew slightly awkward so Keith started taking stuff out of his bag. He brought out a blanket and started setting out Capri-Sun looking juice pouches. Shiro was still confused. 

"Are we going to have a picnic?" Shiro questioned.

"I guess you could call it that. I only brought cookies and juice though,"

Shiro moved to sit on the blanket and Keith sat across from him after unloading some Chips-Ahoy looking cookies from the bag. Shiro loved Chips-Ahoy and Keith knew it. Shiro's arm started to inch towards the cookies, but Keith knocked it away.

"I will be in charge of those," Keith enforced.

"Why?" Shiro whined.

"Because you'll eat all of them if I let you," Keith crossed his arms.

Shiro couldn't deny it.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" Keith was looking away from Shiro.

"Sure. I'm all ears," Shiro waited for the question.

Keith seemed to be readying himself for this question,"Uh, so we're boyfriends, right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Shiro recalled the shy Keith asking him out when their Journey to Earth had finally kick started and the very thought made Shiro's heart skip.

"What exactly do we do then? What do boyfriends do?" 

"That is a good question," Shiro didn't exactly know himself. 

"Do we kiss?" 

"Only if you want to," 

Keith took some time to decide and then went to Shiro's side of the blanket. He sat himself in Shiro's lap. Keith closed the distance between them and gave Shiro an experimental peck on the lips. Shiro hummed in approval as Keith started to move his lips on his own. The kiss was slow paced, no one really did anything to make the kiss advance in fear that they may go too far by the other's standards. Shiro heard Keith make these soft noises and his heart was going off the rails. He started to feel breathless in a new, yet pleasant, way.

Keith pulled away,"Is it okay to use tongue?" He was breathless as well and he said the words almost like a plea. 

Shiro froze for second. That question was very direct and definitely not expected, but the way Keith said it did things to Shiro.

"Y-yes," Shiro knew his face was definitely red at this point.

Keith closed the gap. This kiss was a bit fast paced compared to the first, but both boys were eager to use their tongues. Keith was the first to initiate. He ran his tongue along Shiro's bottom lip. Shiro made a noise he didn't know would come from his throat and opened his mouth for Keith. Keith accepted eagerly and his tongue shot into Shiro's mouth. Both of them really had no idea what to do, but Keith seemed willing to take the lead. He ran his tongue everywhere he could reach, but nothing got a reaction out of Shiro until Keith finally glided his tongue over the roof of his mouth. The sensation alone was enough to drive Shiro crazy. Keith repeated this and caught Shiro off guard, drawing out a moan from Shiro. Keith's hands rushed to Shiro's hair and he gave it a slight tug. Shiro whimpered into the kiss. Then Keith tugged on it again, but this time was definitely a lot more rough. Shiro gasped at the sensation, breaking the kiss.

"Was that good?," Keith was panting and his eyes were half lidded.

"Very," 

They were both panting and at this point they both knew they were aroused in some way. Shiro felt a sudden burst of confidence so he leaned in and took the lead this time, darting his tongue into Keith's mouth. Keith made a surprised sound, but soon was moaning. Shiro used his tongue on the roof of Keith's mouth, making sure to repeat the action again and again. Keith almost melted against Shiro in a mess of moans and whimpers. Shiro pulled away and Keith literally whined at the loss of contact. Shiro put his lips to Keith's throat and started to kiss to Keith's jaw. Keith was practically turning to jelly from the feeling.

Shiro made sure to trail back down and suck hard at the base of Keith's neck so that any marks could be hidden. Keith moaned. He felt for Shiro's jacket zipper and started sliding it down. Once it was unzipped, Keith slid his hands under the fabric of Shiro's shirt. Shiro shivered but tried his best to focus on Keith. In turn, Shiro started to unbutton Keith's flannel. 

"Shiro," Keith whined.

"Hm?" Shiro hummed questioningly against Keith's collar bone.

"Please," He whined again.

"Please what?" 

Keith took Shiro's hand and guided it to his pants,"Would it be bad to say I want you to touch me here?"

Keith's words went straight to Shiro's dick,"I-uh, well. Um, this is my left hand so I probably won't be the coordinated with it and-"

"You can just say 'no'," 

"I, but, I mean-uh," Despite his arousal, he was definitely nervous. After all, this was Keith, so he wanted it to feel good for him.

"Shiro, just say 'yes' or 'no'. Are you fine with touching me here?" Keith wanted to make sure that Shiro was on board.

"Y-yes," Shiro huffed out.

"Then just do it. You don't have to be perfect at it," Keith gave Shiro a kiss on the neck and moved down about an inch only to leave a mark. 

Shiro moaned a bit at this and his hand reached for Keith's growing bulge. Keith gave a tiny gasp and nuzzled his head into the crook of Shiro's neck. Shiro squeezed a bit and Keith rutted against his hand. The former leader took that as a sign to apply a bit more pressure. He pressed his hand down a bit more and Keith moaned against Shiro's pulse. The former leader moved to unbutton and unzip Keith's jeans and Keith continued to kiss Shiro's neck, drawing out moans from Shiro when he sucked on especially sensitive spots.

Once the jeans were undone, Shiro started to slide them down Keith's legs. Keith helped by adjusting accordingly and soon his pants were tossed somewhere behind Shiro. 

"Shiro, can I touch you too?" Keith kissed at Shiro's neck lovingly.

"I-uh,"

"Use your words, Shiro. Yes or no?" Keith seemed to be suddenly taking lead and if Shiro didn't say that turned him on, he would be lying. 

"Yes. Please," Shiro's hand went back to working Keith through his boxers. 

Shiro could see Keith's lust clouded eyes and it only motivated him. He groped him through the fabric and then felt his own pants being undone and tugged at. It was a bit tricky, but soon Shiro's pants were discarded just like Keith's. Once the pants were off for the two, they both took a moment to take it all in. Shiro couldn't believe that such a gorgeous man was looking at him with so much lust. The scar on Keith's face would never be able to ruin that for Shiro, and, if anything, Shiro thought it only added to Keith's appeal. He pressed a small kiss to the scar and then pulled back to look at Keith again.

"Shiro, can we try something?" Keith was being bold and Shiro felt his stomach flip do a backflip. 

"Yeah, of course. What do you want to try?" Shiro had a hint of need in his tone.

"Tell me to stop if you don't like it," With that Keith pushed Shiro gently onto the blanket and straddled his hips.

Shiro could feel his dick twitch at this and he wondered what Keith was up to. However, once Keith thrusted against him and Shiro could feel their clothed dicks rub against one another, Shiro's back arched and he let forth a groan.

"Hnng," Keith let a moan spill through his lips.

Keith kept thrusting and moaning and Shiro was nearly shaking from the friction. Keith gripped Shiro's hair and thrusted into him and Shiro felt an inhuman noise be produced from his vocal chords. The friction felt absolutely delicious, but once Keith sped up and didn't show any sigh of letting go of Shiro's hair, the former leader realized he would need something to grip onto. He was able to grip the blanket with his left hand, but after a while of trying to grip the blanket with his right hand, he froze. 'It feels like it's still attached.' was all Shiro could think about in that moment. Keith couldn't tell at first, so he just kept thrusting, searching for delicious friction. However, after he noticed that Shiro's labored breathing was definitely not a result of pleasure, he stopped. 

"Shiro?"

"It-I-I-I-,"

"Shiro, deep breaths," He started to lift himself off of Shiro but Shiro urged him back into place.

"I-I just need a minute," Shiro tried to steady himself but to no avail.

"What happened? Talk to me, Shiro," Keith was frantic.

"It's fi-"

"Don't lie. Tell me what's wrong," Keith was not going to let him lie about his state of mind.

Shiro paused for a moment and he felt a wave of untamed sorrow wash over him,"I can still feel it there. My arm. W-with the mechanical arm I could still feel it and it did what I wanted it to, b-but now it's g-gone and I-" tears started to spill,"I can feel it but it's not there. I-I was searching for something t-to grip onto so I c-could get a hold of myself. My arm isn't there though. It felt so real, b-but it isn't even there!" He broke at this point, letting a sob come from his throat.

Keith held back what tears started to form in his eyes and lifted himself off of Shiro. This time Shiro was too focused on all of the pain to stop him. 

"What can I do to help?" Keith asked with a desperation that sounded new and foreign coming from him. 

Shiro tried to talk through his sobs,"I just n-need to know it's gone. I had already come to terms with that, b-but it feels too real r-right now,"

Shiro saw Keith nod his head and watched him take a very direct approach to it. He put his fingers on the shoulder of where the limb used to be and Shiro swore he could feel the tingle of it to the finger tips of his right arm. Keith then took Shiro's left hand and guided it towards his right shoulder. 

"Y-you feel your hand on your shoulder, r-right?" Keith's voice was shaky.

Shiro nodded his head. After that, Keith guided it to the nub of his shoulder. They had taken off the remains of the mechanical arm before they set out on the expedition, so it was completely gone. All that was left was a tiny nub that barely stuck out an inch from his shoulder. Once Shiro felt it though, it seemed to bring some clarity because he was able to level his breathing.

"Shiro, how about we get you back to your room for the night. You need rest," Keith made sure Shiro's hand was still on his nub and grabbed their discarded pairs of pants. 

Keith put his on first and then helped Shiro with his own. After that, Keith moved to help a Shiro up, but Shiro stopped him.

"Didn't you want to have us time?" Shiro's voice sounded hoarse from crying. 

"I did. And I do. We are having us time, but we need to take care of you since you're having phantom sensation. Especially if it makes you have a panic attack as well,"

Shiro wasn't able to counter that so he let Keith lead him out of the lion and back to his room. Once they were in Shiro's room, Keith helped him onto the bed and laid him down. 

"Shiro, do you want me to stay?"

"Please, don't go," At this point, Shiro wouldn't be able to sleep or maintain stability without Keith.

Keith bent over to reach Shiro's forehead and he planted a small kiss there,"Your wish is my command."

Keith got in the bed next to Shiro and Shiro cuddled into him as much as possible. A single fear submerged in his mind: 'What if I were to something else I hold dear?'. He tried to shake it off as much as possible by cuddling further into Keith. He breathed in the smell of Keith's shirt and loved how it smelled like the laundry detergent that they used back at the garrison. He loved how warm Keith felt. Slowly, but surely, his senses were filled with Keith and he was able drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
